


all the things she (never) said

by wheeins



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins
Summary: hyejin wears her heart on her sleeve. wheein doesn't.





	all the things she (never) said

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jaurim's [있지](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlpTnG7PJCs).

hyejin kisses her. 

softly at first; then with a little urgency, a little bittersweetness. it's  _hello_ , _i love you_ , and  _goodbye_ all at once. hyejin pulls away as quickly as she'd leaned in, cheeks flushed. 

in a way, it ends before it begins.  

the rain falls carelessly against wheein’s bedroom window; knocking on the glass like a curious spectator, an eager audience wondering what her answer will be. the pitter-patter of raindrops sounds startlingly like an ellipsis, full of anticipation, of all that isn’t being said, and its rhythm reminds wheein of passing time. all at once, she’s conscious of her surroundings again: the low hum of the radio, the dimmed lights, the warmth of hyejin curled up in bed beside her, and a space lingering between them that wasn’t there before.

it takes a moment for her to gather her thoughts, mind rewinding like a cassette tape. it clicks, and she hits the playback button. a whirr; then nothing but silence and the faintest crackle of static.

hyejin looks up at her with fear, worry, and somehow, sadness. wheein can tell she’s frantically deliberating on what to say from the way she bites her lip. tears brim hyejin’s pretty eyes.

she should probably say something. _anything_.

“sorry, i didn’t mean to-“ hyejin starts, tears falling.

but there’s nothing to be said.

wheein kisses her back.

 

* * *

  

1:23am. the soundtrack to  _about time_  plays tenderly in the background as the credits roll on their fortnightly movie marathon. hyejin sits slouched on the sofa and stares blankly at the television set, as wheein draws little hearts on the surface of the coffee table with the condensation pooling their empty soju bottles.

it's a few minutes before hyejin summons the strength to get up and turn the lights back on, tip-toeing around the takeaway boxes littering the living room floor and into the hallway. 

"wait, hyejin." 

hyejin pauses, glancing over her shoulder to see wheein turning the volume up on the television set.

"what?"

"dance with me?" wheein asks, grinning, holding out her hand. 

hyejin laughs, and puts her hand in wheein's.

“of course,” she says, before twirling wheein into her arms. 

dressed in their pyjamas, a little tipsy, they pretend to know how to slowdance, moving clumsily to the lilt of the music.

it's hypnotic. step by step, beat by beat, time slows down, and the world around them seems to halt in place. hyejin rests her head on wheein's shoulder, and they indulge in a quiet moment so hard-earned.

hyejin peeks up at wheein when the song ends.

"you're beautiful."

"gross." wheein grimaces.

hyejin frowns.

"i'm serious."

wheein laughs, and hyejin stares at her with petulance. from time to time, wheein forgets just how much hyejin wears her heart on her sleeve, how deeply and unforgivingly she loves. she thinks about the times hyejin has come home to her, crying about a boy who doesn’t want her back. she thinks about the times she’s kissed away the tears, and held her hand through the heartache. she thinks about the seething envy she’s had to swallow each time, and how different it all is now.

wheein looks at hyejin, with a fondness she could never muster for anyone else. even then, barefaced and wearing an old t-shirt, hyejin is still utterly magnetic.

" _you're_ beautiful." wheein whispers. 

hyejin gasps, eyes widening, and wheein feels a little sorry she doesn’t tell hyejin that more often. it’s on the endless list of things she’d like to say but can’t find the words for.

after all, how do you tell someone, _the earth spins more slowly when i'm with you._ how do you say _, a singular moment feels so vast. it's like a flowerbud unfurling, a universe blossoming between us._ how do you tell her, _i want to stay like this forever: with your hands on my waist, and my heart in your hands._  

 

* * *

   

"let's run away."  

the way hyejin says it makes it sound more like a declaration than an invitation, but wheein likes it. she takes hyejin’s hand as they walk along the coastline, barefoot on the beach. the sunlight feels warm against their skin, and the sand fills the spaces between their toes.

"where will we go?"

"anywhere you want."

there's a breath of silence as wheein considers this. she looks out at the horizon for inspiration, but the ocean just glimmers back at her. the reflection of the sunset is liquid gold on the surface of the water, the sky above them dotted with kites. 

"i'd go anywhere with you." she decides, drunk on affection and the weight of hyejin's hand in hers.

hyejin grins, like it’s the best thing she’s ever heard. she pulls wheein towards the shore, and they sit together on the sand.

"we could get married.” hyejin says, after a moment.

wheein laughs; her heart skips at the thought.

"that's not a bad idea." 

"then let's get married."

"okay."

hyejin looks at her curiously.

"are you sure?" she asks.

wheein knows it’s because she never gives in so quickly. it’s always tug-of-war with them, their own way of communicating. like a little dance, or a secret handshake, it's talking between the lines and saying things unspoken. wheein loves it.

but it feels unnecessary today, right now.

"i am," wheein says, without missing a beat.

hyejin pauses, a little puzzled, before shaking her head.

"have you been drinking?" she smiles.

wheein looks at her, a little dazed, a little starry-eyed. in the single moment that hyejin meets her eye, gaze unwavering, there are a million things wheein wants to say. the waves rush onto the shore; desperate, clamouring. wheein can’t help but feel the same. 

"just a little."


End file.
